


Irrevocable

by farmer413



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmer413/pseuds/farmer413
Summary: They have finally found the princess' corpse.
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk. All credits go to them.
> 
> Mind that most relationships here are only heavily implied and that this story has a lot of underlying contexts. It's up to you how will you decipher it.
> 
> Also, the definition of the word 'irrevocable' was also just borrowed from google. lols.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

_**i** _ _**r·rev·o·ca·ble** _

_/əˈrevəkəb(ə)l/_

_adj._

_-not able to be changed, reversed, or recovered; final._

_-"an irrevocable mistake."_

_They have finally found the princess’ corpse._

* * *

A moth flutters dangerously close to the lamp.

The young Chief silently listens for it to land on the edge of the metal disc where the end of the wick leans flickering. Would it burn or would it die drenched in oil? Regardless, it wouldn't be long until that poor, heedless thing will perish from such cruel fate.

She remained sitting there.

Stiff and unmoving.

Almost like a statue.

Toph never needed light. She was a creature familiar to dark since her birth after all. Yet here she is, seated inside her office, contemplating if she had gone soft for permitting her crew to place fire on her desk despite the danger it poses to someone blind. Tomorrow, she will order for them to keep it away; In the distance.

But for now, she must handle pressing matters.

She stood up, headed for the door. Opening it abruptly that it took the officer on the other side by surprise. With wide eyes and a disheveled appearance, the new recruit heave to catch his breath.

Toph internally scoffs.

She will have to drill into their skull the art of stealth. She didn't even need to use her seismic sense to discern him. The loud and rapid stomping of his feet already notified her of his arrival before he could even step foot onto the floor she's on. That kind of carelessness will cost lives when they're in operation.

" _Speak,"_ she commanded.

" _T-the Avatar summons your presence, Chief. He urges for you to go attend the council that had gathered in haste,"_ the officer stammers as he desperately tries to compose himself.

The Earthbender internally commends his resolve not to crumble in front of her.

She graciously rewarded him with a grunt.

Toph didn't miss the fact that the officer's gaze wandered behind her as he stepped aside. Peering inside where a patient lays resting in one of her couches. Sleeping rather peacefully for someone in such a condition as hers. She felt him frown in disappointment as he only caught a glimpse of a hand wrapped in bandages underneath a pile of blankets.

Nobody knows her guest's identity.

The only knowledge that they hold is that their Chief had brought them in after responding to a mishap at the shady part of the republic city a week ago. Walking out of a burning building, carrying that person with her police jacket draped to cover them. Since then, she had been keeping her guest in her room. Allowing no one but herself to enter. At least, not until paranoia ceases lurking in the shadows.

The moment she seals the two of them inside their confinement the whispering begins; Speculation quickly spreads throughout the place like a wildfire.

Rumors.

People love them.

No matter how much they want to act sophisticated they just couldn't resist the temptation of filling their mouth and ears with conspiracies. Even at the expense of other's reputations. However, she paid them no mind. As she finds it actually pitiful that gossiping is their only way of keeping their lives interesting.

Swiftly, Toph quietly closed the door behind her. Preventing his offending eyes from intruding furthermore.

She shoots him a look that made the young man falter.

" _Two guards down the hall. Nobody enters,"_ she coldly orders.

Disregarding the officer who stammered a 'Yes Chief' as she briskly passed him.

The travel from the headquarters to the city hall is surprisingly fast and despite the request of the Avatar, Toph didn't bother instructing the driver to hurry. She knows that they already have worked out everything; her presence is nothing but for the sake of formality.

" _This better be good!"_

The booming sound of her voice cuts the rigid atmosphere of the court. Then and there, all of their eyes pierced her. Smiling crookedly, she remarks, _"Spirits, what's up with the mood? Is it my birthday or did somebody actually die?"_

The reaction she gathered is split. A handful of them was grateful for her arrival. Most of them? Not so much.

" _Toph,"_ Aang called for her.

But of course, it is Katara who immediately embraced her.

Her cordial gesture however seems forced and hesitant despite the genuine affection. Toph willed away the uncomfortable feeling that settled at the pit of her stomach out of nowhere.

She didn't get to think about it much as she was suddenly yanked from her thoughts.

Sokka, who was sitting the furthest away from her, opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut off by one of the advisers; Purposely clearing his throat to draw attention.

" _As a matter of fact, Chief Beifong, we are here to confirm the passing of the younger sister of the Fire Lord,"_ he haughtily expresses in hopes of embarrassing the Earthbender. As if that wasn't enough for her to process, he gestured his hand towards the center of the room. Where a corpse is placed on a table, cloaked by linen.

Months had rolled by after the escape of the most notorious prisoner of the fire nation. She's been running around since then. And so do the people who want her head. Surprisingly though, she did the unexpected. Instead of wreaking havoc, the princess decided to stay low and refrain from causing havoc. At least, that's what the public believes because coincidentally, the number of arson committed increased. But despite the suspicion among the inner circle of the high society, there was no enough evidence to trace it back to her.

It was a mystery how the Firebender escaped. Somehow, she had managed to free herself from her confinement. It was almost virtually impossible for anyone to break out from a place with such maximum security; Especially the ones that were specifically designed for the previous tyrant and crowned princess. The dungeon that was particularly dedicated to her was made of thick, dense walls of concrete and solid metals.

How on earth did she pull that off? People ask in perplex.

No one knows.

Except for those who were there that night.

Feigning a surprised expression, Toph pulls away from the Waterbender to approach the carcass. Without thinking twice, she pulled the cloth to reveal the body. The acrid smell of rotting flesh instantly filled the room. Toph scrunched her nose in disgust and internally snorted when the members of the council gagged in disgust. She was the one who's most sensitive to smell. She should be the one vomiting right now. What a bunch of pussys.

Circling around the table, she noted; they got the right height; the same weight too; even the built of the body was also similar _–_ slender yet toned.

Practically akin to the fallen princess.

" _The hair is correct: dark, long, and straight. Her complexion is similar: Pale as a porcelain doll,"_ Aang quietly says as he moves to stand by her side. Filling in Toph with other visual information that she isn't capable of discerning.

" _The face, however..."_

The chamber grew numbed at Sokka's statement.

The distinct scorched scars on the woman's skin were enough indication that the flesh from her chest and up to her face was burned. Even the rest of her body is a disaster. It was littered with gnash and wounds from all sorts of weapons. But it was not only the scalded flesh that posed problems for them to identify her properly. The swelling from the blood that gathered on her cheek sped up the decomposition; They probably found her lying sideways. Add to that, her nose is crooked too. Almost as if, someone stomped on her face to break it.

The Toph grimaced.

This could have been anyone.

One of the officials nearby decided to intervene. Pulling out a wooden box, she prompted it closer to the Earthbender.

" _We found this tied on her hair,"_ she says as she opens it to exhibit what's inside.

Ah, yes, that signature golden hairclip of the princess.

She felt how the majority of them curled their lips in victory. This affair is concluded then. She took a few moments of silence. Pretending as if she's seriously considering this matter. Finally releasing a somber sigh, Toph pulled the linen to cover over her once again. She stepped away and turned to the crowd that stood waiting; She gave them a shrug.

" _It's her,"_ the Chief of Police announced.

Everyone unanimously nodded.

Four people are lying in this room.

But the rest of the council didn't need to know that.

" _What's the plan for the funeral?"_ Toph inquires.

" _We will wait for the Fire Lord, her brother, to arrive first before we make any move. He will be the one who would ultimately decide on how we will handle this,"_ Aang answers as he motioned for the soldiers that were standing by to take away the princess' remains.

The Earthbender listens intently as they delicately place the woman that is presumed to be the late princess inside a coffin befitting a royal.

When Toph sensed one of the elders was about to object she interrupted him without remorse. These god-forsaken men needs to know their place.

" _I hope none of you are planning to eat on that table again. Better yet, lit it up aflame to avoid such_ _ **grievous**_ _mistakes in the future. Unless some of you enjoy such odd pleasure,"_ she jests to irritate their beloved council.

That was enough to distract them, giving Aang the chance to dismiss them, and without sparing them any unnecessary attention, their group turned around to escape from the scene.

" _Sokka and I will take care of the preparations,"_ the Avatar informed their group as they walked down the hall, _"and if things go smoothly, Fire Lord Zuko will be here first light via Airship."_

They all slowed down their steps upon reaching the entrance.

Aang's silver eyes squared Toph's unseeing ones, he smiled, although it didn't reach his ears.

 _"I suppose it's befitting that the one who should welcome him once he dismounts here in the Republic City would be none other than you, Chief Beifong,"_ even with that cheerful tone, Toph still caught the apprehension that lingered in his voice.

She gave him a lop-sided grin in an attempt to ease him, _"Of course, Twinkle Toes. It would be Sparky's honor."_

Sokka, deeming that they don't have enough time, had decided to continue what the Airbender was about to say, _"He would only briefly stop by to collect his sister. Their Airship however will need refueling and it would require for his fleet to stop by near Omashu. "_

Now, her friends' eyes burden her.

They're giving her a chance. A way out from this mess. Toph is secretly grateful that they're letting her choose if this battle is worth the fight or not. Unfortunately, there's are just some mistakes she cannot simply walk away from.

So Toph only gave them a grunt.

To King Bumi it is, she presumes.

Giving her a brisk nod, Aang then turned to his wife, _"As for now, Chief Beifong's guest needs immediate medical attention."_

Katara and Toph shared a look of understanding. The tension between the two of them however is palpable. It took a while, but the healer was the first to tear her gaze. Giving her husband a smile, the Waterbender leaned to kiss the Avatar's cheek, _"I'll see you at the Northern Air Temple, Honey."_

Toph kept her lips trailed into a thin line as she watches Aang take his time to cage Katara in a tight embrace as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

What a picture-perfect couple.

They parted ways shortly after.

Both benders remained silent as they made their way out of the City Hall. Even the ride back to the Police Headquarter was dull and stiff. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was charged to an obscene level. Even the driver flinched a few times in instinct when he peeks into the rear-view mirror to check if they're alright.

Toph feels like shit.

Katara didn't even spare her a glance. The woman kept her eyes away from her; Peering outside the window even though there's nothing to see outside but the dead of the night. She was so deep in her thought that Toph had to tap her shoulder twice to notify her that were already at their destination.

Katara didn't exactly jump, but she did stiffen under Toph's touch.

It was a punch in the gut; leaving her stunned for a few moments.

Upon arriving, Toph dismissed the guards standing in the hall. And before they reached the door of her office the Earthbender halted in her tracks subsequently making the Waterbender pause too.

" _You've been quiet."_

" _I'm just nervous."_

" _Bullshit. You're seething in anger."_

" _I'm not_ _–_ _"_

" _There's no use in lying."_

Something snaps.

And Katara finally turned to face her.

Toph didn't need to see to know that the woman indeed held the ocean captive in her eyes.

The earth underneath them quivered when that brewing storm behind her gaze suddenly lashed her with vengeance. Toph can feel it; That silent accusation; That unshed tears of betrayal; The disbelief that someone _so_ _precious_ to her had done something like this.

But Katara being kind as ever held back her resentment.

" _I'm not mad. I'm just worried_ _–_ _"_

" _You don't have to."_

"– a _nd_ _ **disappointed**_ _."_

Toph's throat became unbearably tight at that. The world around them fell into silence; So quiet that there is now a ringing in her ears.

Still, Toph manages to choke out some worlds.

" _ **She needs someone."**_

A silent statement passed between them. This conversation is already long due. The discussion that's about to take place will no doubt be a lengthy and complicated one in order to explain how the fuck did they arrive at where they're currently at. However, time is quickly ticking away and they all know that is something they can't afford to lose at the moment.

They're both painfully aware of it.

The city is starting to buzz into life as they approach closer and closer into daylight.

Taking in a deep breath, Katara composed herself and gestured her head towards the door, _"Shall we."_

It is uncharacteristic for her to hesitate, but Toph did.

Only Katara can make her do that.

Probably because she holds the other end of Toph's lifeline anchored to keep her from drifting away. The Earthbender bit the insides of her cheeks. The undeniable truth that Toph really needs Katara in her life makes her blood boil. She would give everything to restore things from how they were before. Back when they were young and free. When life is still so simple.

But.

It's too late now, isn't it?

Some mistakes are irrevocable.

At least, _this one._

She had already sold her soul to the devil.

The Chief of Police blinked and steeled her resolve. She grips the handle tightly, leaving a dent on the metal, as she turns the doorknob. It doesn't really matter how this is going to end. The deed has been done and Toph will see this until the very end.

The subject of their mission was already awake.

Their previous commotion seems to have wrenched her from slumber's embrace.

She swiveled in their direction when she senses them enter the room. Despite the fresh plaster and bandages wrapping almost all her entirety, Toph knew that under that mask of binds, a wild look ravages her face. Her eyes glint furiously; desperation and fear swirling frantically as she tries to grasp what is happening.

Gold must have been a beautiful color.

The heat of her glare is almost enough to make Toph turn away; They reminded her of a feral beast backed into a corner.

Smirking to herself, Toph had finally decided.

She's going to save her.

No matter what.

Cautiously shielding Katara, Toph nonchalantly shoves her hand into her coat's pocket, _"Morning Sunshine. We just deposited you inside your casket a moment ago, you know? **You** not attempting to kill us will suffice enough as a 'thank you'."_

She received nothing in reply. Instead, the woman before her searched something in her face. Miraculously, she found whatever that is.

With her body slackening in a relaxed state— Azula gave her a distant, glassy stare as she tries to blink away the haze of discord from her mind.

The Earthbender tilted her head towards her desk.

The fire of the wick had already died.

What a shame.

Toph is not entirely pleased to find that moth drowned in oil with burnt wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this fic some time! It's up to you how will you take this story. I just simply wanted to write it down. Sorry that I had to rope you in. Toodles!


End file.
